


Better than me

by kriou90



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriou90/pseuds/kriou90
Summary: After breaking into Poppy's house to get the notepad, Tora starts thinking about what he should do with his feelings for Poppy.**all characters belong to Lilydusk from the work Midnight Poppy Land. Check out her Patreon for some amazing content
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Better than me

He warned Poppy the first time she welcomed him in her house: that balcony was easy to climb and that door window a joke to open. He knew she left her bag on the entrance table, breaking in and getting the notepad was a simple task. Tora was re-thinking about his actions, his decision to invade her personal space as a burglar and steal from her Goliath notepad. He knew what this meant but still, his mind couldn't cope with the consequences. Sitting in his car, lighting his umpteenth cigarette, eyes focused on that damned book.

He decided to raise his wall between them after the dinner with her, a couple of days before. Holding her hand made him feel so close to another human being that was almost like being naked in front of her, exposed like never before. She saw in him something else than a dog at the mafia service. She saw in him a man, and not a monster. Her eyes were smiling at him, not just looking at him with lust. Being with her made him laugh, talking to her was dangerously easy. Poppy was too naive, how could she welcoming him to her house and accept his request to have dinner with him? Men out there could have taken advantage of this situation and of her, for God's sake!  
And then that continuous feeling of being a danger for her, if she really knew.

Yes, because she didn't know what his hands did, she couldn't imagine what it means to be the boss favourite dog. He didn't have pity or regrets, he pushed people to killers' hands just because he had to, because he received an order. He saw the worst of humanity and he was living in that hell with them. How could she still see a man if she knew how much blood there was on his hands? How could she smile at him knowing that his nights were full of gunfires with drug dealers making money in the wrong side of the street? He couldn't imagine her shocked expression if she saw him with his gun pointed right at Quincey enemy's head.   
  
And what about all the lies he said to her? Yes, he didn't tell her why he wanted to have dinner in the first place. What would she think of him if she knew that his focus was that damn notebook, now on the passenger seat?  
  
He looked at himself in the rearview mirror, knowing that what he was seeing was not was Poppy imagined. They had a connection, he couldn't deny it. He felt like the world was not such a bad place when he was with her. He could see himself falling for her, and that was something he didn't have the freedom to do. She would have become his weaknesses and this was not acceptable. She couldn't be in his enemy list, she couldn't be involved in his fucking life. She should hate him, forget about him and that dinner, and move on. She should forget about those laughs together and their hands touching, holding together. 

She deserved better than him.  
She deserved someone that could keep her safe from the shit of this world.  
She deserved someone that she could be proud of.  
She deserved no lies.  
She deserved someone better than him.   
  



End file.
